Madeline and the Mean, Nasty Horrible Hats
Madeline and the Mean, Nasty Horrible Hats 'is an episode in Season 1 of Madeline. Summary Miss Clavel, Pepito, and the girls visit Pepito's aunt, uncle, and three cousins in Madrid, Spain. Plot It's summer in Paris and everyone is enjoying the warm weather. While the girls are playing in the front yard, Pepito comes over and invites them on a trip to his homeland of Spain. His parents can't come on the trip, but his Aunt, Uncle and Cousins have invited the Group to their Hacienda (plantation) outside of Madrid. The Girls are excited and Ms. Clavel consents to the trip. Next week everyone packs up and piles into the taxi to head to Spain. As usual, Pepito is late. They board the train for Spain and arrive in the capital Madrid a few hours later. The Girls are in awe as they tour the City, so much so Madeline nearly falls out of the bus taking pictures, luckily Pepito catches her. He takes charge in showing the Girls around his hometown. The Group visits the Royal Palace and a number of other museums, learning all about Spanish history and culture. Soon after the Group rides a burro wagon out into the Spanish Countryside. They arrive at Pepito's family's hacienda, meeting Pepito's aunt Paca and uncle Paco. They also meet Pepito's three cousins, Paquito, Panchito and Pablito. They are quite rude to the Girls, mishandling their luggage and shooting olives at them. The Girls immidiately decide they hate them, calling them Mean Nasty Horrible Hats, while Pepito struggles to take both sides. Madeline is quite upset to see that the cousins mistreat the farm animals of the hacienda. She interrupts their lassoing of chickens. Unfortunately Pepito's aunt and uncle are too busy preparing a fiesta to discipline the boys. Later that night the fiesta gets underway. All the farmhands and neighbors are attending. The Girls try on a variety of colorful Spanish dresses, holding a fashion show parallel to dinner. Out of sight, the cousins sneak a live eel into the food. One of the elderly guests has the misfortune of trying the food and getting quite a scare from the eel. Ms. Clavel and the Girls attend to the guest who has fainted as the boys continue to cause trouble. The next day Pepito takes the Girls on a burro wagon tour of the local area. However, the Girls are still mad about Paquito, Panchito and Pablito's behavior. Madeline, Chloe and Nicole suggest they should teach them a lesson, but Pepito advises they forget about them and enjoy the environment. Pepito shows them the local bullring and says his cousins are interested in becoming bullfighters when they grow up. Madeline sees that the bull being used is quite small and scared, not one that is fit for the ring, especially not against the cousins who have now arrived and looking for a bullfight. Madeline recruits the other Girls and goes to Pepito for help in protecting the little bull from the cousins. At first, he does not want to trick his own family. However, the cousins sneak up and poke Madeline in the back with a spear. This angers Pepito and he agrees to help his friends. He goes to delay the cousins from starting the bullfight as the Girls sneak the little bull away from the ring. The Girls manage to lead the little bull to the wagon. They then notice a farmer leading a much larger and more aggressive bull named El Enojado (The Angry One). They take the little bull to a beautiful meadow where he can graze peacefully. He runs off and quickly finds a mate, much to the children's delight. Meanwhile Paquito, Panchito and Pablito have tired of waiting for the bull. They get more when they bargained for as the farmer mistakenly put El Enojado in the bullring pen. El Enojado quickly gives the boys a thrashing. They manage to run away and get up a tree. El Enojado finally calms down as the cousins' hats fall on his horns. The boys cry in fear and promise to change their ways. As the vacation winds down Paquito, Panchito and Pablito have begun to improve their behavior. They bring out the girls' luggage and place it in the cart carefully. Everyone says goodbye and the group rides the burro-wagon two hours back to Madrid. As they leave they happily watch the little bull living well in his meadow. Madeline also inquires about a strange man charging a windmill. Pepito explains he's been around a long time, thinking he is a knight trying to rescue a lady. The Girls ponder this oddity. The Group arrives home in Paris, picking up a fair amount of Spanish vocabulary and fondly remembering their vacation as they go to sleep that night. Characters * Madeline Fogg * Eleven Girls * Pepito * Miss Clavel * Paca * Paco * Pablito * Panchito * Paquito * Spanish Ambassador (''mentioned) * Spanish Ambassadress (mentioned) * El Enojado * Torito * Cow Notable Quotes Trivia * Don Quixote, one of the most influential works of Spanish literature, is referenced multiple times in the episode as Don Quixote himself can be seen in the background attempting to charge a windmill. *Errors: **Pepito says, "¡Vengan muchachas!" when he gets the girls to follow his lead in the museum. His line should have been "¡'''Venid muchachas", as using Ustedes with friends is rare in Spain. **(Debatable) Miss Clavel's guidebook of Spain is written in French. However, she may have brought it from the convent. Song "Mean and Nasty Horrible Hats" Category:Episodes